


put your head on my shoulder

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Mission, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: How Elena and May deal with post-mission exhaustion, together.
Relationships: Melinda May/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Kudos: 9
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Mayo & Falling Asleep On Your Shoulder on the fluff bingo cards!

The thing that infuriates May the most about dating Elena is how frequently the Colombian woman works herself to exhaustion on missions. Now, Mel knows she isn’t exactly the pinnacle of healthy coping mechanisms when it comes to life in general, let alone when they go out on missions, but constantly seeing her partner looking faint every time she comes back from a mission, with or without her, is a terrifying thing to experience. And she’s tried talking to Elena about her, asking her to ease up on overexerting her powers, to train less severely when she knows she’s due to go on a mission, but it seems there’s nothing she can do to convince the younger woman to slow down (irony unintended).

This mission had been no different. It seems like Hydra had really meant it when they came up with the slogan ‘cut off one head and two grow back’, much to the disdain of every governmental agency, especially SHIELD. And while they all make it back to the Zephyr, only a little more bruised and bloodied than they’d left the base, Mel is practically carrying Elena back onboard, cursing under her breath about stupid, stubborn inhumans who don’t know when to stop, throwing an accusing look back to Daisy, who is being carried back onto the plane by Jemma and Fitz in the same way. She gets Elena settled into her seat, checking her over once again for any major injuries, before strapping herself into the chair beside her.

While Mel would love to tell Elena she should’ve been more careful, one look at the inhuman tells her that she wouldn’t be able to stay awake long enough to hear Mel’s rant, let alone actually pay it any notice. She instead takes Elena’s hand in hers, rubbing her calloused thumb against her knuckles, noting that a few of them looked sore from combat, and makes a mental note to ensure she lays off of hand-to-hand combat for the next few days. As the plane takes off, Mel half-heartedly listens as Phil starts debriefing the team, none of them looking remotely interested in the slightest at the procedural lecture.

Phil’s voice soon drifts into background noise when Mel turns her full attention to Elena, her head jolting as she forces herself to not fall back to sleep. Wordlessly, she puts an arm around Elena’s shoulders, gently pulling her head so that it rests in the crook of Mel’s neck, brushing both of their hair away so that it doesn’t disrupt the younger woman’s attempt to fall asleep. 

“Sleep Lena, I’ll wake you up when we get back to base.”

While the soft breaths tickle against Mel’s neck, she stays sat stoically, pressing a single kiss to the woman’s forehead before turning to face forward, her hand rubbing circles on Elena’s shoulder. She may get frustrated every time Elena overexerts herself like this, but getting to be with Elena like this, caring for her, makes it somewhat worth it. But she is still fully intending on telling her off when they get back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
